CamaroKidBB
CamaroKidBB is a founder of the Call of Robloxia Wiki, and has written most of the articles on this wiki. Call of Robloxia 5 CamaroKidBB uses a variety of weapons, so it is difficult to pinpoint the exact favorite weapon, but he does have 4 favorite classes to run. His KD for this game is mostly slightly above 2. Most prolific Primary: STG-44; 3500+ kills Second most prolific Primary: Mosin Nagant; 2700+ kills Most prolific Secondary: M1911; 2000+ kills Loadouts Loadout 1 Primary: Mosin Nagant w/ Telescopic Sight and Flash Hider Secondary: M1911/P38 w/ Dual Perk 1: Bandolier Perk 2: Overkill Perk 3: Reconnaissance Loadout 2 Primary: M1 Garand w/ Telescopic Sight Secondary: M1911 Perk 1: Bandolier Perk 2: Stopping Power Perk 3: Reconnaissance Loadout 3 Primary: M3 Grease Gun w/ Aperture Sight Secondary: P38 w/ Dual Perk 1: Bazooka x2 Perk 2: Fireworks Perk 3: Reconnaissance Loadout 4 Primary: STG-44 w/ Suppressor Secondary: P38 w/ Dual Perk 1: Satchel Charges x2 Perk 2: Double Tap Perk 3: Reconnaissance The Anti-Warpster Loadout This loadout is special, as it has had CamaroKid kill the legendary Warpster77 not once, not twice, but four times (three in one game). This loadout is dedicated to the most crazy-ass motherf**ker out there, who is crazy enough to take on Warpster, and win on four separate occasions (and lose on several more occasions, but had fun because Warpster). Primary: PPSh-41 w/ Drum Mag Secondary: P38 w/ dual Perk 1: Bandolier Perk 2: Double Tap Perk 3: Reconnaissance As you could tell, the only constant in these loadouts is the Reconnaissance perk, which is a useful perk to prevent players from backstabbing you, and the variety, those are just his FAVORITE classes! Phantom Forces As pace changes, so does his gameplay style. While he does still run-and-gun here and there, he's mainly tackling medium-long distance targets, often while trying to stay hidden. While KD still fluctuates, it is still higher than as in CoR 5, at 2.49 KD, and may continue rising. Most Used Primary: AUG A1 (3,220+ kills) Second Most Used Primary: Dragunov SVU (1,403+ kills) Most Used Secondary: MP412 REX (800+ kills) Assault Class That's No Recon Loadout Primary: AN-94 # VCOG 6x # Stubby Grip # Flash Hider Secondary: Glock 18 # Delta Sight Silent Hornets Loadout Primary: FAMAS # Reflex Sight # Stubby Grip # Suppressor Secondary: DEagle 44 # Mini Sight # R2 Suppressor AUGmented Annihilation Loadout Primary: AUG A1 # Reflex Sight # Laser Sight # ARS Suppressor # Ballistics Tracker Secondary: DEagle 44 # Laser Sight # R2 Suppressor Engineer Class Ammo Bags Loadout MP5SD # Laser # Vertical Grip M9 # None. I'm using it as an ammo bag of sorts. All Green Loadout Primary: UMP45 # EOTech XPS2 # Green Laser # Vertical Grip # Compensator Secondary: DEagle 44 # Mini Sight Hailstorm Loadout Primary: P90 # Red Laser # Vertical Grip Secondary: Glock 18 # Delta Sight Support Class OBJ Defense Class Primary: M60 # EOTech XPS2 # ARS Suppressor # Angled Grip # Ballistics Tracker Secondary: G18 # Laser # R2 Suppressor Hitler's Buzzsaw Reincarnate Class Primary: MG36 # Reflex Sight # Green Laser # Angled Grip # Compensator Secondary: Glock 18 # Delta Sight Heavy Assault Class Primary: L86 LSW # Reflex Sight # Stubby Grip # Compensator Secondary: Serbu Shotgun # Reflex Sight # Laser Recon Class Blown-Out Barrel Class Primary: Intervention # Angled Grip # Flash Hider Secondary: Glock 18 # Delta Sight HISSSSS Class Primary: Remington 700 # Angled Grip # VCOG 6x Scope # R2 Suppressor Secondary: Glock 18 # Delta Sight Extreme Range Class Primary: Intervention/Remington 700 # Ballistics Tracker Secondary: Deagle 44 # Mini Sight Any Class Still Better Than Dragunov Class Primary: MK11 # VCOG 6x Scope # Angled Grip # PBS-1 Suppressor Secondary: G17 # Laser # R2 Suppressor GET OFF MY LAWN Class Primary: Remington 870 Secondary: MP412 REX These imagined classes are more numerous, but mainly center around long-ranged combat. Most of these classes can counter snipers in their own game rather well. As for his favorite sniper, it used to be the Remington, then to the Dragunov, which got nerfed shortly after, and then to his previously hated Intervention. However, his longest shots were not fired from a sniper, but were actually fired from his AN-94, which consisted of a Vertical Foregrip, Muzzle Brake, and VCOG, but for his recent loadouts, he's swapped the first two for a Stubby Grip and Flash Hider respectively, which are in unison better for longer range combat, because of the lack of flash. BONUS STATS (About CamaroKidBB's most used Assault Rifle) While the 4-hit kill range is not as grand on this build as usual, it is still better than many Assault Rifles, discounting the M16A4 and G36. This build is mainly used in situations that are closer than how you'd use a normal AUG. If being used beyond 160 studs, the instant switch to semi-auto can be useful, and the instant switch back is very useful if being ambushed whilst tackling far away foes. When defending say, Objective C on Ravod 911, the Ballistics Tracker and Suppressor help Camaro track his enemies in complete darkness, catching them by surprise. Fun Facts You Probably Didn't Know About Me ;) * In real life, I have shot the M1 Garand and Mosin Nagant, both depicted in CoR 5. * I have also shot Glock models 19, 23, and 30, being chambered for 9x19mm, .40 S&W, and .45 ACP respectively. * My favorite Pokemon is Dragonite! Rather cute-looking, but can wreck face if used properly. ** I am also a Pokemon player, although I have never got into the series until late 2013, despite knowing about the franchise since the early-mid 2000's. * I am also a huge Nerf fan, and I own quite a lot of blasters. * Before starting this wiki, I went on a rampage with my BAR on CoR 5 playing a dubstep remix of The Hunger Games theme. * Also before I was a part of the wiki, I knew about it for quite some time, only having 1-2 articles before there started being at least 123 articles on this wiki. Still not the 3,000+ of the CoD wiki, but for 3 guys with nothing better to do, we got the hang of it. * I was responsible for pulling off two of the longest shots ever made with an Assault Rifle, being with an AN-94, with a VCOG, Vertical Foregrip, and Muzzle Brake. ** Much later, I also made a 1,499 stud headshot with the BFG 50, with a Ballistics Tracker and Flash Hider. Category:Users